Where We Really Like That When We Where Young?
by syd-chanz
Summary: This is my newest little fic about our DBZ gang growing up K-to whatever I feel like writing. It starts in Kindergarten and It'll work its way up. Language isnt too bad right now. I also MIGHT add some lemon in later chapters, (when they're older! yeesh!)
1. Getting started o.o()

OK dudes! I was semi happy with my first fic so I finished it. I was just below the level of happiness with my second fic so I quit. Now I am going to try to write a spectacular story that will blow your socks off and if you don't wear socks then it will blow your shoes off! That's right! I'm going for something mega cute! And what's more cute then your favorite DBZ charecters in Kindergarten!? I don't know! So That's just what I'm gunna write! About 3 chapters for every grade level should do it. Hope you enjoy!!! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't get why I have to write a disclaimer because you already know that I don't own DBZ or any of its charecters but I'm going to do it anyway. I don't own DBZ or any of its charecters. There. Oh. And I don't own any of their little obsessions ex: Pokemon, ninja turtles, etc...  
  
  
"Wake up Veggie!"   
"No."  
"Come on sweetie, it's your first day of school!"  
"No."  
"Don't you want to go to school and learn and make lots of friends?"  
"No."  
"Too bad! Get up!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled and got out from beneath his ninja turtle bed spread. He yawned and stretched his arms into the are. New light of day shone brightly through his window and a bird was singing from a nearby tree. With a grumble, he shuffled out of his room, down the spiral steps that lead to his attic/room, and into the kitchen where his mother was busy doing mother stuff. He grabbed a box of Captain crunch and began to eat ravenously, forgetting about the milk and bowl.   
  
"Good morning, Veggie!" called his mother happily. She grabbed a laundry basket and went into the laundry room "You had better get dressed! The bus comes in about thirty minutes!" she called as she threw another load of whites into the dryer. Vegeta grunted to signal that he had heard her, and continued to stuff his face. When he was done he sat in his seat looking extremely disgruntled.   
  
"Why do I have to go to this school thing again? He asked. His mother smiled "Because you need to learn and be successful, and go to a good college and become a brain surgeon and make a ton of money and become famous!" His mother paused to wipe a tear of joy from her eye. "Oh, my little baby's off to school. I'm so proud!" with one last sniff, she turned and walked down the hallway for another basket of clothes.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes 'Crazy bitch...' he thought. He then walked back upstairs to his lair/bedroom. After a moment of deep thought and concentration, he decided to wear his black ninja turtle shirt and some blue jeans. He then examined himself in the mirror. The shirt hung loosely off his shoulders, his jeans where faded and there was a small hole in one knee. His messy black hair stuck up in the back, just like it always did, and there was a small dirt smudge on his little nose. He licked his thumb and smudged it off. After one last appraisal of his appearance, he sighed. "Good enough..." He grabbed his tennis shoes and plopped onto the floor. "Let's see..." he said, trying to recall the complicated formula for tying his shoes.   
  
"Loop...swoop...and pull...no..." he said to himself, his chubby fingers fumbled with the shoelaces. After several minutes of looping, swooping and pulling, plus some frustrated cussing that shouldn't be heard from a boy of his age, Vegeta managed to "tie" his shoes. After dressing, he went downstairs, picked up his ninja turtles lunch box, and headed out the front door to the nearby bus stop. "This school think can't be that bad." he said to himself.   
  
Bulma's alarm shockingly pink clock rung loudly and she leapt out of bed, changed out of her Barbie pajamas into her Barbie T-shirt and matching pink polka dot skirt, and ran for her bathroom. After scrubbing her face, brushing her hair and teeth, she looked at her reflection. A wide grin was spread across her young face and a few wisps of her soft blue hair where dangling in front of her bright blue eyes. Quickly, she brushed them away with her hand and bounded downstairs to wait by the large front door. She checked her tiny pink watch that hung loosely around her wrist. "One hour!" she said to herself with a smile, "One hour till I finally get to go to school!" She sat cheerfully there for about fifteen minutes, then, after deciding she was severely bored and hungry, went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She munched on a cinnamon apple pop tart and continued to wait by the front door. "What is taking that bus so long!?" she asked out loud as she paced around. "Good morning dear," said Bulma's mother. "Excited about your first day of school?" "Oh yes!" said Bulma. "That's good for you, dear," said her mother, "But the bus doesn't come for another half and hour. You can watch TV or something while you wait."   
Bulma shook her head. "I don't want to miss the bus if it comes while I'm watching TV." Her mother shrugged. "Suit yourself dear."  
Bulma continued to wait by the door, watching intently for the bus. "This is going to be great!" she said to herself excitedly.  
  
  
"Catch 'em, Catch em, Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!" sang Goku merrily as he pulled on his Yellow, Pikachu T-shirt over his head full of spiky, black hair. He got up with a bounce and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Grandpa!" he said cheerfully to the elderly man who sat at the table reading a newspaper. "Hello Goku," replied his Grandfather. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Goku scratched his little head. "That's today?" he asked, looking a bit confused.   
  
"Why, yes," said his Grandpa. "I've only been telling you that for the past six months," Goku shrugged and sat at the table, grabbing a piece of toast. "Ok then." After finishing his breakfast, Goku got up, grabbed his yellow Pikachu Lunchbox and headed for the door. (Everyone has their own little interest! ^_^) "Later Grandpa!" he called and made his way down the mountain towards the bus stop. 'I hope this school stuff doesn't require a lot of thinking, wonder when they have lunchtime...' thought Goku as he saw the big orange bus come around the corner.   
  
Chi-Chi woke up to her bad badtz maru alarm and slowly got out of bed. "Oh my," she said groggily,"I have school today." She stretched, then walked over to her dresser mumbling something, and looked in the mirror. Her sleek black hair was disheveled and everywhere. She grabbed a large purple brush and smoother it down to her shoulders. After sticking her tongue out at her complexion and giggling, she pulled out a purple badtz maru sweater with matching little black sweat pants and changed into them. (I forget what the hell I wore when I was in kindergarten. so pleh XP) She walked downstairs and was greeted by her father, the Ox King. (Woohoo! ::shot for making too many little authors notes in the middle of the story::)  
  
  
"Good morning Chi-Chi. Ready for your first day of school?" he said. "Morning Daddy. Not really," she said sadly as she poured milk on her cereal. After she finished eating breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Who in the word could that be?" she said to herself out loud. She stepped up to the front door to and opened it. At the entrance stood a very tall, blonde woman and three children that looked about Chi-Chi's age. A blonde and moody looking girl wearing a pink and black polka-dotted shirt and purple leggings, A bald boy with no nose and six dots on his forehead wearing a digimon shirt and matching socks, and a boy with black hair wearing G.I Joe sweater. (Ok! if I leave out something like "jeans" or "underwear" just assume they're there! yeesh!)  
  
The woman smiled down at Chi-Chi sweetly. "Hello, Is your mom here?" she asked. "Yes. Hold on please," said Chi-Chi who went inside to find her mother. "Mom!" she called. "Some Lady and some kids are here asking for you!" Chi-Chi's mother ran out of the bathroom. She had just finished curling her hair, "Phew! Just in time!" she said. "Those kids are coming with us." "Why?" asked Chi-Chi. "Because we're starting a car pool." replied her mother. After a bit of conversing between her mother and who seemed to be the blonde girl's mother, she found herself sitting in the back seat of her mother's mini-van, squished between the blonde girl and the bald boy. 'If school means being squashed between these guys everyday then I quit,' she said to herself irritably.   
  
  
"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half shell! Turtle Power!" sang Vegeta who was standing alone at the bus stop. "What is taking this bus so long?" he asked to himself out loud. He kicked a nearby rock clear across the road. Suddenly, the large orange bus came around the corner quite sharply. Slowly, it stopped in front of Vegeta and the door swung open. In the driver's seat sat a portly man with long black hair dressed in some sort of odd outfit he had never seen before. Vegeta looked up at him and scowled. "Who are you?" he asked in a rude tone. "The name's Yajirobe. I'm the bus driver. Now get on." replied the driver, who then fixed his gaze back to the road, looking as though he desperately wished he where somewhere else, doing anything else. Reluctantly, Vegeta walked up the steps and onto the crowded bus.  
  
His nose wrinkled at the smell of banana peals and other sorts of lunch items that a child would bring to lunch. He looked around, trying to find a seat. All of the seats already had three children in them except for one in the very back, which only held two. Vegeta made his way to the back pushing and shoving other kids as he went. He took a good look at the two kids that already occupied the seat. One of them was a boy with spiky black hair and a Pikachu lunch box who was currently picking his nose. 'Humph...got to be some sort of moron...' thought Vegeta while he watched the boy flick a booger out the window. His gaze shifted to the other child, a pretty young girl with blue hair and a pink Barbie lunch box and backpack who was looking absentmindedly out the back bus window. 'Hmm...probably some kind of snobby punk girl...' he thought. Without asking if he could sit down, Vegeta shoved the girl into the boy, making room for himself. After he sat down, the girl looked over and glared at him. "You could have asked to sit down you know!" she said in an irritated sort of tone. Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her. They sat in silence for the rest of the bus ride.   
  
***********************  
  
Well, that was it! What did you think? Was Vegeta in character? Hope so! (Crosses fingers) post with any suggestions or comments.^_^ I need some crazy hijinks for them to do throughout elementary school. Flames are welcome, although I'll probably just ignore them.   
~the chanz womanz~ 


	2. Oh dear kami...kindergarten

Chi-chi was sitting in between the boy with the G.I Joe shirt and the bald boy. Feeling extremely squished and bored, Chi-Chi looked over to the bald boy sitting next to her. He was currently looking out the window, twiddling his thumbs and humming a tune as he did.  
'Hmmm. I guess I should make the best of this,' she thought. "Hi! I'm Chi-Chi. What's your name?" she asked the boy. He looked up at her, then smiled. "Hiya! I'm Krillin!" Chi-Chi smiled too. "Why are you bald?" she asked. Krillin shrugged. "I don' know. I just always have been." "What's with the six dots on your forehead?" she asked. Krillin shrugged again. "I don't know." "What's on your shirt?" she asked, pointing to the picture of a digimon on his shirt.   
Before Krillin could answer the question, the blonde girl cut in with a tired, toneless voice. "Krillin's a Digimaniac." Krillin glared at the girl and stuck out his tongue. "A what?" asked Chi-Chi. "Krillin is absolutely obsessed with Digimon. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into one," said the girl who then continued to look out the window on her side of the car.   
Chi-Chi giggled. The bald boy frowned. "I bet you'd like it too if you watched it, Juuhachi-gou!" he protested. The girl smirked and rolled her eyes. Krillin crossed his arms and slumped in his chair. Chi-Chi turned to the boy with the GI Joe shirt. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Yamcha, just Yamcha," he replied. "And I live in a castle, and I have a pet walrus." Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Wow," she said in amazement. "For real?" The blonde girl cut in again. "Of course not for real. Yamcha lies all the time."   
"I do not!" he protested. "Yes I do, I've been to your house before and it's not a castle and I don't think you have a pet walrus unless walruses are closely related to goldfish." Yamcha frowned and looked to his untied shoes. 'hmmm...I wonder if these guys are thinking along the same lines as me' though Chi-Chi. Maybe she wasn't the only one who thought this whole school thing bit the big one. "So what do you guys think about school?" she asked. "Well, personally," sad juuhachi-gou, "I don't think it's so great. I think my mom said we where suppose to do "Work" and color on things and learn how to read and junk like that. "  
  
"Oh.."Said Chi-Chi glumly. So this was what school would be like? Juuhachi-gou smiled. "Don't worry about it. It can't possibly be as bad as the grown-ups make it out to be." Chi-Chi smiled back "probably not"   
Just then, Chi-Chi's mom pulled into the school parking lot. "Ok you four. Have a good day, and no monkey business. Be sure and behave yourselves." said her mother. She seemed to be stressing the "behave yourselves" part in Yamcha's general direction. Yamcha gave her a cheesy grin and walked into school, accompanied by the others.   
They passed through several narrow hallways until they reached a large door covered with colorful construction paper shapes. "Er, I think this is it..." said Krillin nervously. Chi-Chi's hands began to shake. 'What if this is horrible? Will I be able to quit if it is?'. Yamcha reached up and opened the door. She could feel her heart pounding. 'Oh god-oh god- oh god' she thought. 'I want to go home.'   
  
The four children walked into a brightly colored classroom that had about nine other students in it. I polite looking lady with deep blue hair smiled at them. "hello there. Welcome to Kindergarten. I'm your teacher, Ms. Lunch. What are your names?" she asked. Chi-Chi, Krillin and Yamcha shrunk back shyly, not quite sure what to do next. Juuhachi-gou, however, boldly stuck her hand out to shake the teachers. "My name is Juuhachi-gou, but I guess you may call me 18." The teacher laughed pleasantly and shook 18's hand. 'Hmm...' thought Chi-Chi, 'She seems nice enough.' "I am very pleased to meet you, 18." she said with a smile. "And what is your name?" she turned to Chi-Chi. "Um...I-I'm Chi-Chi...," she said nervously.   
"Very nice to meet you." said Ms. Lunch. "And who are your friends here?" Chi-Chi relaxed a bit. "This is Krillin and Yamcha," she said, pointing to each of them. Ms. Lunch smiled. "Why don't you four have a seat? Class will start in just a moment." Nervously, they shifted away. Where to sit? There where a few tables open, so they chose a table where two boys and one other girl where sitting. Chi-Chi looked at them carefully. The girl had blue hair and was likewise looking around.  
'She seems nice...' thought chi-chi. She looked over to the boy with spiky black hair who was frowning at one of the bright clown posters on the wall. His arms where crossed tightly across his chest. 'Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...' she thought. Then the looked at the boy who was busy with his nose in his Pokemon cards. 'Hmm...he looks kind of cute.' She giggled to herself and blushed. 'I'm going to have to get to know this one better...' The four of them sat down.  
After a tonelessly loud bell rung, Ms. Lunch made her way to the front of the classroom. She beamed at all of the students. "Welcome to Kindergarten! This is your first ever school class and just the first if thirteen you will take in your standard education before you have the choice to go to college." Bulma heard the spiky haired Pokemon boy gulp.  
"In this class, you will learn how to read, and do some math, and a few other things. If you have any questions or problems, you can talk to me." she said with a smile. "Ok, now for our first activity, we're going to get to know each other. I'm going to assign everyone a partner, and you're going to find out things about them. OK, lets see...You there, Goku, that's your name, right?" she pointed to the boy with the Pokemon cards. He almost fell out of his seat. "Uh...yes," said Goku. He gave Bulma the impression that he didn't have very much upstairs, but he seemed nice enough. "You can be partners with...Chi-Chi" she pointed to a spot in the corner."You may work over there. " Goku and Chi-Chi got up and walked over to the corner. Chi-Chi was blushing scarlet. 'I wonder why...' Bulma thought.   
"Lets see...Bulma, I don't think you know Vegeta, why don't you two work together?" she pointed to the boy who had his arms crossed. The boy crinkled his nose in disgust. 'Oh no, not her again' Bulma's brow furrowed. 'Oh please, not this guy again.' Sulkily, she got out of her chair and sat next to Vegeta.  
(I hope you see where I'm going with this ^-^) "Now lets see...." she said out loud. She began partnering people left and right. Krillin ended up working with juuhachi-gou, "and since there's an odd number of people in the class," said Ms. Lunch," I'll work with you, Yamcha," Yamcha blushed and gave her a shy smile.  
  
  
Over in the corner, Chi-Chi was busy interviewing a seemingly uncomfortable Goku. "Gosh, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" he asked, looking around nervously. Chi-Chi shook her head. "This is no time to be thinking about food. I have to ask you questions. What's your name?" "Goku..." he replied. "Do you have any gum?" Chi-Chi sighed. 'Well he obviously thinks with his stomach a lot...' she thought. "What do you like to do? What are your hobbies?" Goku smiled. "I like my Pokemon cards. They're a lot of fun." Chi-Chi was confused. "What's a 'Pokemon card?'" she asked. Goku began to explain the ins and outs of how to play and how many different ones there where, and how many he had. "I have around 200. I have a lot of the same cards. I wish I had more..." he said, pulling a pack of cards held together with a rubber band. "These are my best ones." He handed them to her. Carefully, Chi-Chi undid the rubber band and examined the cards. "Oh, they're pretty." she said, looking through them.  
  
~Meanwhile!~  
  
"Ok, Krillin, what's your name?" asked Juuhachi-gou with a smile. Krillin frowned. "Quit it 18. You know my name. We already know eachother, so what do we have to do now?" she paused to think. "I don't know. I guess I have to find out some more stuff about you. What's your favorite color?" Krillin frowned again. "You KNOW it's green. Sheesh." he crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling. "What's the matter with you, Baldy? You're acting like you're in a bad mood." He sighed. "It's just this school thing. I don't like it. That teacher's nice enough, but have this weird feeling that she's hiding something..."(Oh dear, If you cant guess what, then you've obviously not been watching Dragonball at all and you know absolutely nothing about Lunch e.e(). anyway...) "What could possibly be wrong with her? She's just a teacher..." said Juuhachi-gou reassuringly. How very wrong she was.....  
  
~Meanwhile!~ (don't worry, I'll get to the lunch thing in like, 2 seconds ^^())  
  
  
"So..." said Bulma, trying desperately to break the ice with the boy, who was just sitting there, scowling. 'jeez, I don't want to do this...' she thought. "What's you name?" she asked. Her voice was high pitched when she said this. 'Darn!' He narrowed an eye at her. "Vegeta." Well, at least I got the name.' she thought. "Well. My name is Bulma Briefs." He smirked at her. "What kind of a name is Bulma Briefs?" he asked in a mocking tome. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "It's a heck of a lot better name than 'Vegeta'!" she stammered. He smirked even wider and narrowed his eyes. 'Rising to the bait, are we?' he thought. "At least I'm not named after underwear..." he said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Oooooh, you!" she squealed with rage. Vegeta simply laughed at her and looked over to the window. Bulma was finding a hard time trying to keep her temper. 'Ok,' she thought. 'I still have to find stuff out about this guy.' I tiny voice in the back of her mind was screaming, 'are you nuts??? You already know his name is Vegeta and he's mean and nasty and evil and he like the ninja turtles!' Like's the ninja turtles... "Soo..." she said coolly. "You like those stupid 'Ninja turtle' things?" His face reddened and he turned to her. "They're not stupid!" he spat. 'Hmm, rising to the bait, are we?' thought Bulma with a sly smile.(oomg, how mean! ^.^()) "they are too. You know, its ok for something to be stupid, but they're abusing the privilege!" she started to laugh (I love the Ninja Turtles! I can't believe I'm bashing them! Forgive me! Yes, I know they're using bigger words than they are supposed to know in kindergarten, but what the hell. I forget what I was thinking when I was five years old so I'm wingin' it. Just think of then as super intelligent. ^.^) Vegeta growled at her, but before he could think of a witty comeback, Syd-chanz decided to move to a different group. (I couldn't think of anything! sorry! o_o*)  
  
  
"So, Yamcha, what kinds of things do you like?" asked Ms. Lunch. Yamcha looked up to her shyly. "Er, well, I like GI Joe, and..." before Yamcha could finish his sentence, he saw Ms. Lunch's eyes droop and her mouth open. "aah...aaah...." she mumbled. "A-are you ok? He asked. 'What in the world is she doing? Oh wait, she's just going to sneeze. That's ok.' Oh silly Yamcha, how wrong he was. "aaah....aaah! Choooo!" Ms Lunch sneezed, throwing her whole head forward, her hands to her face. This would have been considered a normal, human thing to do...had her hair not turned a strikingly bright blonde. Yamcha sat, awestruck. "Wow! Ms. Lunch! How did you do that!?" he asked enthusiastically.   
She slowly brought her head up...then looked over to him. "Why you.... Sniveling little brat!" she screeched. Her eyes had narrowed. "How dare you get so close to me!?" Yamcha went as white as a sheet. "I-I-I didn't do anything!" he whimpered and began to back away. Ms. Lunch gave out a frustrated growl, stumbled over to her desk and pulled out a small handgun with a silencer attached to the end. (I forget what they're called, but they make your gun sound all quiet, but anyway...)  
All of the children screamed loudly and crawled under their desks. Ms. Lunch laughed insanely and fired four silent shots into the air. "ahahahahaha!...ah...ah!...Choo!" sneezed Ms. Lunch. The force of the sneeze sent her to the ground, her thick blonde hair, which had now turned dark blue, had fallen into her face. Slowly, she put a hand to her forehead. "Oh, my..." she said and got up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry children you must forgive me, ive have a dreadful cold lately." she smiled sweetly at them. In the corner farthest away from the teacher stood Yamcha. His mouth was open and he was pale as a sheet, shaking madly. Slowly, the children got up from beneath the desks, staring at her as they did. "Anyway!" said Ms. Lunch. "You all must be done interviewing eachother by now. Let's introduce each other to the class. Goku and Chi-Chi, you may go first.   
  
The two of them made their way to the front of the class. "This is Chi-Chi," said Goku, pointing to her. "She likes to watch Keropi on T.V, she like to cook with her easy-bake oven, and she has a cat named snowy." Chi-Chi giggled and blushed. "This is Goku. He likes Pokemon cards, his favorite color is orange, and his favorite food is everything." Ms. Lunch clapped and smiled. "Very good you two. You may now take your seats...lets see. Next up will be..." she looked around the room. 'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me...' Bulma and Vegeta thought in unison. "How about...Bulma and Vegeta!" she said. 'Damn!' They walked up to the front of the room 'Oh no! I hardly found out anything about him!' thought Bulma. 'I guess I'm just gunna have to wing this one...' "Ok, this is Vegeta. He likes Ninja Turtles...er..." Bulma racked her mind for anything to say. "H-He rides my bus...and...he's...well, that's it." Everyone was staring. 'This is so embarrassing' she thought. "Um..." Vegeta began. "This is Bulma...she likes pink.... Uh" 'damn. I have no idea what to say' he thought. "Sh-she uh...Lives in a tree house..." Bulma raised an eyebrow at him "what are you doing??" she whispered. Vegeta ignored her and continued his improvisation. "Uh, she has a pet...kangaroo..Yes! A kangaroo! And she's a billionaire too!" Bulma smacked her forehead. Vegeta wrinkled his nose at her. 'Well I needed something to say!' he thought. Ms. Lunch stared at Vegeta. "Uh...that was very nice..Kind of..." Suddenly, the bell rang. "Oh! Time for lunch! Line up single file children." she said and stood at the door. Everyone lined up, trying to cut in front of each other as they did.  
Bulma got in line behind Vegeta and then punched him in the arm. Vegeta winced. "What'd you do that for!?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. Bulma's face was bright red. "Why did you do that to me???" she asked haughtily. "I'm so embarrassed! If you where going to lie, you could have at least thought of something more believable to say!" Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her and smirked. 'Grrr! Why does he do that!?' she asked herself. After a moment, Juuhachi-gou, Chi-Chi, Krillin and Goku got in line behind them. "I'm so hungry, I could scream!" said Goku as he licked his lips. His stomach growled loudly. 'He really does think with his stomach...' thought Chi-Chi. She giggled quietly. And so, they all went to lunch.  
  
  
  
Ok, wasn't that a spiffy chapter? Haha. Yeah right. I know I'm a crappy writer, but you wouldn't believe the enormous brain fart I am having right now so just give me a break. I just can't think of what on earth a five-year-old would be thinking! Ack! This is awful! But anywayz. On to the next chapter! (If it's posted...it probably is....ack . 


End file.
